The invention pertains to a method and to an apparatus for controlling the brake system of a vehicle where, in at least one operating state in which the brake pedal is being actuated, the braking force is held in at least one wheel of the vehicle independently of the extent to which the pedal is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,496 describes the realization of an automatic parking brake by suitable control of the brake system. For this purpose, when the brake pedal is actuated and the velocity of the vehicle has fallen below a very small value, the brake pressure in the wheel brakes is locked in, that is, kept constant, by the switching of a valve, and possibly increased as well by the actuation of a pressure-generating means (a pump). The locked-in brake pressure is not released again until the driver starts the vehicle moving.